


Retrouvailles

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Family, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He soaks in her warmth, in her soft breathing and loud voice. Soaks in everything but her white eyes, a constant reminder that she's dead. --Equius, Nepeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> For: HS Worldcup Bonus Round 2
> 
> Prompt: Retrouvailles, French, "The happiness of meeting again after a long time"
> 
> Character/Pairing: EquiusNepeta
> 
> A/N: Ahahaha, I really wanted to write these two, but I don’t think it’s coming out too well. And my cat-puns are limited to fur. XD

"Equius!" Nepeta pounces at him and reflexively he relaxes before she can hurt herself on him. "I missed you!"

 

"Me too." He soaks in her warmth, in her soft breathing and loud voice. Soaks in everything but her white eyes, a constant reminder that she's dead.

 

That he's dead. That he's failed her.

 

She was supposed to be safe.

 

"Oh man, I was hunting all over for you!" Nepeta climbs up to his shoulders, playing on his limbs like a jungle gym. "I kept finding other yous, but not my you. It took furrever!"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay, we were both lost. Besides, you spent just as long looking fur me." Nepeta gets off him now, bouncing around him. There's an easy cantor in her steps and it would be so easy to slip into old habits.

 

But he can't. Not just yet.

 

"No, I mean..." His words almost die on him--he doesn't want her to reject him. To leave him. Not again. Not after finally finding her. But he can't leave things as they stand. "I'm sorry for--"

 

"It's all furgiven." Nepeta smiles broadly at him before pulling her hat down more snuggly around her head. "There's so much I want to do with you. Did you meet the others yet?"

 

"I--"

 

"I met our dancestors!  Yours is just like you. Except weirder. And mine can't talk. She just makes these funny motions with her hands."

 

"I--"

 

"Oh, but before that, we need to play. I'm a meow-beast on the prowl." Nepeta sinks to the ground, hunching over like a real meow-beast. Her body is slanted as she tries to balance herself on all fours. "You can be a hoove-beast."

 

"Nepeta, I can't. I'm sorry."

 

"Equius--"

 

He ignores her, ploughing through. "I couldn't...I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

 

There's an awkward silence after, especially for Nepeta. Slowly, she gets up.

 

Slowly, she approaches him.

 

His heart beats  faster and his skin grows sticky with sweat. Would she scratch him? Discipline him? Ignore him?

 

For once, none of those thoughts give him the usual pleasure.

 

"Equius," she says, slowly, clearly. Nepeta stands stock still in front of him, her eyes staring straight into his. She extends a paw--a hand and smiles. "All is furgiven," she repeats.

 

So simple. Just like that.

 

Just like her.  
 

He finds himself smiling without meaning too and if he's completely honest, his eyes are a little wet. Extending his own hand, he motions for her to take it.

 

"Yeah," he softly echoes. "All is furgiven."


End file.
